Of The Hearth
by LittleOwlet
Summary: "I thought my morning would be normal, you know just like one of those mornings where you talk to family and such. Gods, I couldn't have been anymore wrong." Previous problem has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

"Niall... What's that?" Evanna's gaze was fixed on a buff man, who wore a janitor uniform and seemed to be doing something with the long, thin item he was clenching tightly. Evanna's eyes were wide with fear and she latched onto Niall's arm for safety immediately. Her voice was a coarse whisper and she shrank back. Niall glared at the blonde and weaned her hand off his arm. She was cutting off his blood circulation.

He managed to wean his arm free and rubbed the pain away until it was a dull throbbing. Evanna certainly did have a strong grip. He adverted his gaze to where the frightened girl was looking. He rolled his eyes and glanced to the cowering girl, giving her a skeptical look. "Really Eve? That's just the caretaker. He's just got a broom. Jeez, I don't see what you're so jutty about."

Eve lifted her head to stare at the strange man once more. She let out a stifled scream and dived behind one of the many lockers. She craned her neck at the janitor before taking in a sharp breath and turning her attention back to her friends. Her eyes closed and her breath shaky. "No... I'm pretty sure that's a spear." She opened her brown eyes, tears were welling up in them. "What do you think Anya?"

My attention was torn away from the school newspaper - unfortunately. I lifted my head to look at my two friends. "Whatcha say?" I said in a perky voice, clarifying I did not hear what had been conversed by the pair.

Niall sighed, irritated that he would have to repeat what had been said, and rubbed his temples. He gave me one of his infamous pointent looks. "Look. Ana, has that caretaker got a broom or is Evanna making up stories again?" He gestured to the nearing caretaker down the hall. I folded my newspaper up and squinted at the possession in his hands. It was definitely a broom, or so I thought. The longer I focused on the object and the closer the caretaker drew to us, the more and more the broom looked like a spear.

Then it dawned on me it was a spear.

"HOLY HECK! RUN! GO! LEG IT!" I grabbed Eve's wrist and pulled her along with Niall staring at us opened mouthed.

"You guys are idiots, it's just a bro-" His speech was stopped mid sentence as the 'broom' narrowly missed the wisps of his dirty brown hair. He let out a squeak and was soon on our tail.

A roar and the beating wings was heard. At hearing those sounds I picked up the pace and ran in any direction I could, and with me being me I naturally ran headfirst into a bin.

Okay. Pause. I think you deserve some backstory about me and this whole situation. Name's Aydana Townsend, I'm sixteen years old and I am born and bred Scot. But I think we will start from the beginning, me waking up on this momentous day.

My day started off as a typically normal day, well as normal as you can get for me. I woke up. I made breakfast, jam on toast - my favourite, had the morning bicker with the delightful stepmother, avoided my stepbrothers' crazy inventions, got ready for school, grabbed my bag and disappeared out the door for the long trek to my high school. Like I said, typical morning in my life. Nothing seemly weird felt like it was going to happen to day, however I should of been on my toes because a sudden feeling of dread had appeared for no apparent reason. But did I pay any attention to my gut feeling? No, because I'm an idiot when it comes to taking my own advice and trusting your gut.

I passed some dude on a motorbike on the walk to school and reminded myself how I wanted one exactly like Grampa and Nana's motorbike. Grampa use to take me out for rides on the motorbike when I still lived in Scotland. Ah Scotland, how I missed thee so. Not a day went by where I didn't miss that beautiful country of mine. I remember when I first came to live in America I had purposely made my accent stronger as not to lose it. It worked but alas some of the infamous American accent had slipped in to my everyday speech. I blame my father for marrying a woman from Texas, her accent was wearing off on me.

Hence I lived in Texas for like five years of my life, however I now live in Kansas, or 'Oz' as I like to call it,

The woman he married was my stepmother, Olivia Hughes.

Yeah Olivia, my stepmother, was about as American as you could get. She was so patriotic and went crazy for the fourth of the July! Sure she pulled awesome parties for Halloween and the Fourth of July but I was Scottish, those holidays meant nothing to me. But nevertheless I enjoyed them because why the heck not? Might as well live life to the fullest I say!

Speaking of my stepmother, my father married her when I was seven, without telling me as well! I mean, what sort of parent does that? Just tell their only daughter that their father has just gotten married. He was all like 'I'm going on a trip for a while Anya, to work in the states. Nanny and Grampa will take care of you.' and when he comes back, he comes back with a girl! He just says to me that this my new mother and that I better pack up my stuff because we're moving to America in a few weeks.

Needless to say I was shocked to the bone and put up quite a fight.

No way was I leaving my home and proper family for some woman I barely knew just because my father said so!

I had become quite the rebellious girl while my father had been away for a few months. My grandparents had pulled me out of school because I had apparently 'set the school on fire' and was a 'danger to society.' I'm sorry, how can a five year old be a 'danger to society' and set a school on fire? That's besides me. They called me nuts, just like my paternal grandmother. My grandfather and Nana weren't very happy by this so they pulled me out and put me into home eduction. They taught me everything I know, my father couldn't do it because he was so busy with his job all the time, so I practically lived with my grandparents for two years of my life. When my father left for a few months, I cannot say I was too disheartened. Sure I was sad he was gone but it didn't really bother me because he had never been around anyway.

He had left me for just about a year and a half and over that long stretch of time I had transformed from a loveable five year who adored dolls and all things pink, to a rebellious tomboy who loved nothing more than climbing trees and getting muddy. My father, Martyn, thought I would grow out of this stage. However no avail. I am still the rebellious girl I was nine years ago. I may of died down a bit but I still love leather and nothing more than being one of the boys.

Most of the time.

I'm not going to lie, I adore Sherlock and Orange Is The New Black, but that's our little secret, okay? It would ruin my hard reputation if I said I liked those shows and wore glasses too.

See, I'm letting more and more information slip.

My brothers say I'm like a flood, constantly spilling secrets.

Speaking of my brothers, I was interrupted by the pair as they caught up to me. "Anya!" A frail voice called, it belonged to one half of the twins, Simon. Simon, the more sickly one of my brothers, ran after me. He was huffing and puffing all the way. Poor thing must of forgotten his inhaler. He had to stop to catch his breath and I felt a tinge of guilt looking at him. I had forgotten to wait for them again. What was it? Like the sixth time this month that I forgot to wait for them? I honestly had no clue anymore, the number could of been higher or lower for all I cared. I sighed and strolled over to my asthmatic stepbrother. I waited until his breathing rate had returned to normal before asking where our other brother was. "Jake's over there, flirting with some juniors." I glanced over to where my brother pointed to and saw the rascal trying to chat up some popular junior girls and had gotten their numbers as per usual. The girls were giggling and fanning themselves, flirting back with the little charmer. Some kid my father was the social worker for had taught my brother everything he knew about picking up women, which was apparently 'a lot.'

I raised my hands to my mouth and yelled. "JACOB, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Jake sent a glaring look to me but obeyed my order nonetheless.

He kissed a blonde junior's hand and gave the others a dashing smile, which made the girls swoon. "Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow. Till the 'morrow, my sweethearts. Adieu."

"OMG HE SPEAKS SPANISH!" One of the six girls remarked and giggled.

I mentally facepalmed at this and shared a look with Simon. Adieu was goodbye in french, how could some people be so dumb and mistake it for spanish?!

The little flirt blew them a kiss and winked before disappearing across the street and appearing next to me. He shot me a innocent grin when he saw my poker face and hands on hips. "Hey, it's what I do best, pick up girls and get their numbers."

I smirked. "I am so totally prank calling them later."

Jake shared a fist bump with me and a knowing look.

I would say our relationship was a love hate one. Most of the time we got along but when we didn't the whole world would know about it. Jake was independent but too independent for my liking, the complete opposite to his non-identical twin brother. Simon was a precious thing, like a baby that you want to cherish for being too cute. He was forever in hospital because he had been born with a heart condition.

Poor thing.

I was constantly be taking care of him since none of the other family was around, besides Jake and I. However Jake always ditched me and went out, hence I was left taking care of Simon. I would say our relationship was the strongest in my family. We cared for each other deeply. I looked to him and crouched down to his level. "You okay?" Simon nodded feebly and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, don't worry." The thirteen year old boy was too cute! I resisted the urge to squeak and stood up again, giving him a tentative pat on his head.

I faced my brothers and bared a grin. "Right boys, lets get guys to school."

—•—•—•—

Once my brothers had been dropped off at their middle school and I walked down the road to my high school, I was almost immediately bombarded by my best friend, Evanna Jones, demanding a hug. "ANYA!" She squealed, squeezing me tight. I struggled to get free. "Not the hug!" I wailed. "Please not the hug!" I grinned at her and we shared a laugh when I finally managed to break the death hug. "Hiya!" Eve chorus, excited to see me. Eve was a blondie and had rich brown orbs for eyes. Her hair was choppy due to layers and hung around her chest area. Today her fringe was out of eyes by a black hairband holding it back. She was dressed down in a flower dress, despite it being the middle of February and wore the lightest amount of make up.

I was dressed in jeans, a grey sweater which read 'These bags under my eyes are designer.' in black font and in blue demin jeans. My short wavy brown hair hung around my shoulder and my eyes were a deep blue today. My eyes did that a lot, change colour. It was really odd. It had been been the first thing Evanna had noticed about me. She was good like that, attention to detail and all.

We began to hurry into school, eager to avoid all other forms of life. However to our dismay we didn't. Our friend Niall joined us. "What's up losers?" He ruffed up my hair and high fived Evanna. A scowl appeared on my face as I patted down my hair. Niall could be awesome at times but he could also be bratty. He was completely down to earth and was a scrawny thing.

"Hello to you too, Niall." I said, clearly irritated at him. Eve puffed out her cheeks, noticing my annoyance. She said nothing and watched Niall respond. The boy slung both of his arms around mine and Evanna's shoulders and gave us a cheesy grin. I mean i understand he's proud to be taller than Evanna by an inch and taller than me by three inches (I'm 5'8") but that is no reason to go showing it off every second. "Ah Ana, a ray of sunshine as per usual. I don't know about you losers but I'm going to skip gym class today. You guys wanna join me?"

I rolled my eyes at this comment. "You always skip gym class, I honestly don't know how you stay so thin." I said, looking over his scrawny body.

He puffed up his chest proudly. "It's a gift. I can eat as much as I want and not stack on weight."

"Nothing is wrong with being fat, Niall." Evanna sternly reminded him. "Being too skinny can also be a bad thing."

He blushed from embarrassment and cleared his throat, changing subjects and removing both his arms from around our shoulders. "So what do you say? Join me third period for the time of your life, or boring gym?" He made a face at that last word and awaited our reply.

"Well considering we hate the other people in our class and are always pigging out, sure why not?" I replied, glancing down to my stomach briefly before looking back up.

"Yes!" Niall fist pumped the air before walking backwards in front of us. "See you losers in third period then." He quickly jogged off out of sight.

"You know somedays he can really annoy me." Evanna remarked, sharing a knowing look with me.

"I know that feeling, dude." I said, watching the crowd of people. "I know that feeling."

—•—•—•—

That brings us up to where we are now, currently running away from a crazy school janitor with a spear, third period.

After some running, I turned a corner and pressed my back against the wall. "I think we've lost him." I huffed to the trembling girl next to me. "It's okay Eve, we've ditched him for now." I looked to my best friend with concern, she wasn't usually like this. But then again how many people can say they've been chased by a caretaker with a freakin' spear? Not many, I can reassure you.

The blonde closed her eyes and gulped, nodding slowly. "I'm fine." She managed in a squeak. "Just that monster thing disrupted the peace."

My mind blanked out when I heard the word monster. I held up my hands in the air. "Woah woah hold up. Rewind. What do you mean monster?" Most of my question was emphasised in the last word in particular.

Eve looked at me and stated simply. "Didn't you see the bird wings it had and how all of its body was a lion except the head?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, a hard frown plastered on my face. "What?" I said, cleaning out my ears to check I had heard right.

My best friend just sighed and banged her head lightly against the wall. "It's a sphinx, Ana." She spoke as it was the most simplest thing in the world.

I backed up a bit, my eyes wide. "Not going to lie, I am beginning to think you're crazy." I saw tears prick up in my friend's eyes and I felt a pang of guilt. She quickly blinked them away.

She managed a small smile.

"Don't worry. You'll find out everything at camp or Niall will just explain everything on the way there."

"Camp?! What on Earth are you talking about, Eve?" The confused scowl on my face deepened. "Speaking of Niall, where is the laddie?" The last word made my accent grow strong, something I wasn't too fond about. I saw a smile twitch at the sides of Evanna's mouth. She found it hilarious when my accent suddenly went from mild Scottish to strong Scottish.

She sighed for like the third time that day and had a quick scan around. The blonde's eyes budged and she bit her lip in fear when she heard a roar and the sound of witty Niall taunting the nutty caretaker. "Hey loser! Want a piece of this?!" I dared to see what was going on. My eyes widened in disbelief and I felt myself internally panic at the impossible sight. There was a thing... A sphinx Eva had called it. It was roaring in anger and was trying to swat for my friend. "I said, WANT A PIECE OF THIS?!" My gaze flickered to Niall. I nearly collapsed at what I saw. Niall's skinny jeans and trendy vans had been ditched only to reveal a pair of very hairy goat legs.

I swear if eyes had gotten any wider then they would of popped out of my sockets.

My sarcastic, witty friend had freakin' goat legs.

I turned back and slumped against the wall. Eve looked to me in pity. "Not handling this well, huh?"

I weakly nodded and stared straight ahead, my eyes losing focus. "Nuh-uh... I think I'm drunk. I'm most likely drunk. Yeah that's it, I'm just drunk that's all." I let out a dry, desperate laugh. I was becoming hysterical. Eve rolled her eyes at me and left the hiding place to go and help Niall. Meanwhile I just continued to stare ahead, not coping well with all the extraordinary things happening around me. I heard many roars from that thing and the taunting of Niall. Eve remained rather quiet on the whole issue. I felt helpless. I should be helping them, I thought to myself. But what could a sixteen year old girl do? Not a lot to be honest.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard a especially loud enraged roar. I shook my head and saw Niall round the corner on his goat legs. Eve was hot on his heels. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along forcefully. "The goat legs are new!" I noted as we ran.

"This is not the time for pointing out the obvious, Aydana." He snapped.

I shut up immediately, commanding Niall come from nowhere! Niall was usually a very witty type of person are friendship was based on insulting each other, Evanna being the only person to keep the peace between us. We ran into a empty science lab, only to realise at the last minute that there was no way out as the monster caught up with us. I was full on freaking out by now. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?!" I yelled and ducked under a desk, trying to hide from the monster. My friends shared a look of desperation. They gave a battle cry before meeting monster head on.

They were incredibly brave compared to me.

I was curled up in a ball under the desk, quivering from fear. I felt a hot, burning sensation run through me, one similar to a the feeling I had when I was five. Just before I set my classroom on fire. A distant memory told me that I had been in a similar situation to this one when I was five and I had gotten scared, thus the hot sensation occurred. I lifted my head when I smelt something burning. I looked around and yelped in fright when I saw the desk that I had been hiding under go up in flames. The weird thing was, nothing could of set that desk on fire and I felt like the flames were beckoning to me. The way the flames danced and flickered seemed so natural. I felt like I wanted to dance too. I stared at the fire, enchanted by it, and reached out to touch it.

Weirdly, I wasn't surprised when my hand rested in the flames and didn't burn. It felt like I had done this lots of times before, I had just been too blind to see it. A picture of a woman in a simple brown shawl, smiling from pride flashed in the flames.

That's what made me pull my hand back and snap out of my trance. I finally properly registered the fire and I screamed in terror, grabbing my friends' attention. The monster was momentarily distracted by Eve bashing him around the head with a science textbook. Niall's eyes widened at the fire. He then shifted his gaze from the fire to me then back to the fire again.

He knew more than he was letting on.

There was another scream and both of our attentions were diverted to a squirming Evanna Jones in the thing's talon. I was still having a hard time believing that this was all real. "Eve!" I yelled and reached for her, not expecting for a fireball to come shooting from my hand. I yelped in fright and drew back my hand, staring at my hand. Not quite believing what I had just done.

The rest happened rather quickly. It's all a blur in my mind.

The fire ball hit the monster, making him drop Evanna, who landed on Niall. I remember we managed to get the upper hand for a while before the monster over powered us again.

I remember looking deep into the fire once more and a voice speaking to me. "You're a child of mine, you can travel from hearth to hearth. Grab your friends and travel to Camp Half Blood." I don't know if I had an epiphany or why I felt a natural sense of love and trust to that strange soft voice, but somehow I found myself dragging my two unwilling friends down into the heart of the ever-growing fire. A light tugging sensation happened in my stomach. The sensation made me want to hurl. The fire encased my friends and I and the scene quickly changed. All I had on my mind was the location that voice had said, Camp Half Blood. I didn't care where it was but as long as it was better than battling a crazy monster thing that was good enough for me. Everything was going so quickly and my mind was moving at such a rapid pace that it did not have enough time to process what I was actually doing. I would most likely freak out fully about it later, once my brain had processed the oddness of the death-threatening situation.

As I was saying, the scene quickly shifted and the fire around us died down. We looked to be standing in camp of some sort, Camp Half Blood I presumed considering that was the last thing on my mind. Cabins of different colours were off in the distance and logs littered the area we were standing in.

There were teenagers and young kids all of different ethnic backgrounds staring at us, completely flabbergasted by just witnessing three figures emerging from the fire. I, myself, was still convinced I was extremely drunk.

"What the Hades' just happened?!" Niall remarked in disbelief, breaking the silence between the trio. He turned to me face me for an explanation.

I was staring at my hands in horror. Fire had erupted fr. om the only moments before and I had somehow managed to transport my friends and I to this camp Eve had been talking about. I looked up, eyes wide. I shook my head slightly. I was gobsmacked. It took me a few seconds to find my voice, which wasn't usually like me. "I...I..." I was struggling to find the words. "I don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Of The Hearth**

**Chapter II - Elsa Needs To Take A Chill Pill**

* * *

><p>I stared at her hands. What the heck had just happened? I glanced back to the roaring hearth. Some... Somehow I had managed to transport myself and my two annoying friends to the place a voice had randomly told me to go. My first initial thoughts? Three words.<p>

What.

The.

Fuck.

My mind was going haywire and thoughts were rushing through my mind at a million miles an hour. Campers were gathering around my friends and I. I failed to notice this as I was just stared at her hands, trying to process what the heck had just happened.

A black haired girl in the crowd stepped forward. She was taller than me by two inches and had the most gorgeous blue eyes. She looked as delicate as snow and was enchanting. Yet she scared me. I couldn't explain why but she petrified me. A cold look upon her face and a sword in her hand created a warrior-like image. "Who are you?" She said, hostility clear in her voice. No one made a move to stop her speaking like this to them - the grandaughter of Khione was not one to be messed with, especially when she was in a mood - which she was.

The girl's beady eyes watched as the blonde girl stepped forward, Evanna. Evanna was a peace activist, only engaging in violence when it was the last straw. Evanna cleared her throat and spoke bravely. I had to admire her for that. "Campers. It seems Niall, Anya and I have just travelled through the hearth of our beloved camp." She struggled to get the words out, still in shock herself. Poor thing. But then again I was the one who no idea what was going on here! Not poor her! Poor me!

My eyes widened and I stumbled back as a guy with a horse's body came racing forward. It was a centaur, I knew that much from reading Narnia as a young child and Harry Potter in my early tween years. But they weren't real. They were fictional. Nothing more, nothing less. Just words on a page. I thought I must been having an allusion. I rubbed my eyes as the centaur raced over to us. The crowd automatically parted for him and he came cantering into the area. He frowned when he saw the myself and the banes of my existence. The dude's frown deepened even more when he saw how unusual the campfire was acting. He gestured for Niall and Evanna to come with him. No... Don't leave me in a creepy place all by myself. I wanted to say however I felt my throat close up and my mouth go dry. He glanced to ebony black haired girl with no manners before looking to directly at me. "Eira, give this girl the run down of camp." He said, his eyes never leaving my face. An odd twinkle was in his eyes and his tail flicked the flies away. He reminded me of jolly old grandpa. I think it was the beard. Yeah the beard made him look older than he really was. I liked my doctors clean shaven.

Ha.

Sherlock reference.

"Me?" She said indignantly. "Why can't the Apollo kids do it. They're not doing anything!" She pointed a group of boys who were whispering behind their hands and

snickering every now and again.

Chiron glared at the ice girl. "You will show her the camp and then bring her to me once you are done." He said in a warning tone before trotting off with Niall and Evanna at toe. I watched them go before glancing down to my hands, trying to piece together the endless jigsaw at how I was able to summon fire. It just didn't add up. You try rationalising the situation, it just made it worse!

'Eira' muttered something indecent under her breath that resembled something about a donkey. I like donkeys. She then gave me a icy cold stare. "Come on, dude." She pretty much growled at me. Wow, could you get any friendlier? I thought to myself before she turned her back and stalked away.

I looked up, my eyes wide now that the reality of the situation was finally sinking in. "Fire..." I mumbled, a confused look washed over my face. "Fire came from my hands." I turned my hands over multiple times trying to work out what exactly had happened to cause me to be hear.

"What?" She turned back to look at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "What did you say?"

"I..." I started. " I travelled through the hearth. I don't know how." I stuttered, putting the pieces together in my head and explaining it out loud to myself to clarify what I was thinking wasn't me with an overactive imagination.

"Strange things like that happen around here. It took me a few weeks to adjust to everything as well." Eira replied with a shrug, her voice gentler. It seemed the further away we got from the hearth the happier she became. She paused and turned to face me. She held out her hand and what happened next made me back up and my mind take the first train to nopeville. Ice sprung from her hand, creating a beautiful, delicate snowflake about the size of her palm. The snowflake melted just as quickly as it had been formed. Eira frowned and bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "Your hands were like that, right? Only with flames instead?"

My orbs turned into saucers the moment I saw that snowflake begin to form. I took a few more steps back. I hated the cold. I hated snow. This girl could summon snow. Therefore I automatically took a disliking to her.

On a normal day I would of probably hit the girl around the face and gotten as far as possible. Heck! On a normal day I wouldn't make fire travel from my hands. I'm pretty sure I had gone into some form of shock. My logical side of my brain had caught the nearest train to nopeville and would not be coming back anytime soon. This left the irrational side of my brain, which was just saying go with it. Thanks Brain. For some reason it all felt very natural, like I was meant to be here. Yet another thing I couldn't explain. I nodded vaguely and glanced down to my hands for like the fiftieth time that day. I let out a strangled gasp when I saw that my right hand had caught alight. I had just been thinking about fire and then that had happened!

Eira frowned and took a step back, which I found odd. Was she scared I was going to melt her or something? "Just like that." Her voice was cold. I looked up to her, she looked petrified of my flames. "I wonder who your parent is then."

I was in the mist of rapidly blowing on the flames, trying to put them out. I shook my hand, the remaining few flames flickering out. "Parent?" I asked with a hint of curiosity mixed with confusion. "I'm adopted. Nobody knows who my parents are."

"We are all adopted in some way or another." Eira explained. I think I might just call her Elsa, like from Frozen. She's just as cold as her. "But you'll get to find out who your godly parent is." She stuck her nose in the air and her blue eyes landed on me. She watched me with caution, waiting for my response to this.

I laughed at her.

I mean who wouldn't? Greek gods weren't real. They were just some stories sad people made up back in the old days when there was no wifi or television.

Nevertheless I went through a mixture of strong emotions, starting with confusion, going to anger then hysteria and ending in bemusement. I caught Eira staring at me. I thought there was something on my face, like a really big pimple or something. Ugh, even thinking about those things give me the shivers. But apparently it wasn't a pimple, far from it in fact. Apparently my eyes changed colour according to my mood. They started off as my normal brown and ended in a deep blue. "Wha...what?" I said, frowning. I let out another short, obnoxious laugh. "Godly parent? Ha! You're pulling a fast one. God or gods don't exist.

"My grandmother is Khione, the goddess of ice and snow" Eira replied, crossing her arms somewhat smugly. I wanted to slap that stupid look off her face. This real life version of Elsa was getting on my nerves, big time. "This is Camp." She continued. "And you, are a demigod, or a legacy of a god - like myself. You're half mortal, half god. The gods are real - and don't ever say they are not. Zeus is likely to blast you off the planet." The sky rumbled ominously as if in agreement.

I stared at the sky and raised an eyebrow. Was this a massive con or something? I felt like Evanna was playing a massive prank on me. I opened my mouth but shut it just as quickly as I had opened it. I looked like a fish, a really unattractive fish. I drew in a sharp breath before holding up a finger to speak. However no words came. It took a few more moments for words to gather once more. "I am adopted."

"Yes. Because certain gods cannot care for us." Eira answered with a short sigh. "You'll get claimed soon, then you'll believe me. I took some time believe myself." She admitted. Was there a hint of sympathy in her voice? "But of course I was blessed with one of the more caring goddesses." Ah. There is the bitterness I was expecting.

I was seriously having a hard time processing it all. This was one fucked up joke. Part of my brain told me to accept this as it felt natural. It felt true. While another part of my brain was clinging onto the old reality I had come from. I started to walk backwards. "I..." I started. "I am a strong sixteen year old female who..." I trailed off again. Why couldn't I find the correct words to say for the first time in my life? "Who... Who is adopted because her parents abandoned her at birth. I do not have a godly parent. There are no such things as gods or God. I am going to wake up and..." I was going into hysteria, my heart rate racing, the next stage after shock. "And find that this is all a dream."

The Elsa woman sighed again. "Why can they never just accept the truth" She muttered, glancing up at the sky - which rumbled again. "Look, dude. I can't prove it you. But trust me, leave this place and something nasty will get you. Probably a harpy or gorgon. I mean a fury got me in the beginning. Face it dude, if you leave this place then you're fucked."

I was fucked? What the heck was she talking about. "I will sue." I threatened, my voice shaky. "I can and I will sue." I had always wanted to sue somebody or something for the sake of suing.

"Who are you going to sue, sweetheart." Eira's voice dripped with contempt. "You saw Chiron - what will you tell the lawyers? A centaur 'kidnapped' your friends? I doubt they would believe you. They would probably get you mental help or something."

Rude.

WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO.

Ehem.

Sorry, not the time for songs.

Anyway. My emotions were out of control and to prove this point a ball of fire appeared in my hand. I had no clue what the heck I was doing but Yoloing seemed like the best option right now. I glanced to the newly summoned fireball in my mid panic. I held up the fireball high above my head. "I will set this whole place alight." I said, using as much courage as I could muster.

I must of sounded convincing as concern washed over Eira's features. One moment I was holding a mass of fire. The next I was freezing cold and passed out on the ground.


End file.
